


Stay a Little Longer

by mexivajo



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, Teen AU, Young Love, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexivajo/pseuds/mexivajo
Summary: Walt and Henry have finally decided to engage themselves in a little lovemaking.





	

Walt and Henry had both been denying this physical tension between them for months now, and Walt did not want to rush things. Whenever they glanced at each other, there was tension that rose in the air and it made Walt gulp with excitement and fear.

Excitement because this was Henry he was with—Henry was the most attractive person Walt knew and his attraction to the shorter male was not based purely on looks. Henry was also the most selfless and wisest person he knew; Walk trusted him. And Walt’s fear was because if they took their actions to the next most common step, they both knew that it would change everything between them. Frankly, Walt wasn’t ready for a change so rapidly. They had just barely gotten to the point of being romantically open to each other, and the last thing Walt wants is to scare Henry away.

Walt waltzes into his high school, he wipes his dusty boots on the floor mat at the school entrance as a common courtesy. In one arm, he carries his essential notebooks and calculator for his mathematics class. He wore his favorite comfortable pair of faded blue jeans with a denim button up shirt that was left unbuttoned, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. This was his casual wear for any day. He left his dirty blonde hair free, and he reminded himself to get it trimmed. Walt never let his hair grow beyond his shoulders as it usually got in the way whenever he worked outside with livestock. He was clean-shaven, giving his face a sort of respectable but youthful appearance.

On his way to his locker, Walt spots Henry picking up pieces of papers that must’ve fallen out of his folder. Walt approaches his dear friend, already noticing the rigidness in Henry’s shoulders. Something was not quite right.

“Since when have you been so clumsy?” Walt jokes.

Henry stands up with a not-so-happy look on his face. “Never. Never in my seventeen years of life have I ever been called clumsy.” Henry immediately begins to walk to his locker without another word and Walt follows after him.

“So what’s up with your papers all over the floor? Your folder broken or something?”

“No, more like _someone_.” Henry replies, opening his locker to pull out a book for his first period.

“Someone?” Walt knits his eyebrows.

Henry gives a curt nod. “Danny Martin. Apparently, he thinks it is funny to call me ‘dirty injun’ while knocking my belongings out of my hands.”

Walt tenses as soon as those words left Henry’s mouth. Henry is and will always be his best friend so it made Walt more than just a little angry when racist comments were directed toward Henry. Henry decided to not attend school on the rez because of the different levels of academics, and now just for attending a predominantly white school, Henry gets hate for it.  Walt gives the shorter male a long, hard stare. “Do you want me to do something about him?”

Henry shrugs with a small smile. “Walt, Danny is definitely not worth the trouble. Besides, I do not think it is wise for you to get into your second fight this week. I mean, it is not even Friday yet.”

Walt rolls his eyes when Henry brings up the fight that occurred two night ago. “What was I supposed to do then? Let Hank and his friends harass you the other day?”

“Walt, you knew what you were getting into when you befriended an ‘Indian’. I am used to the comments; sadly, I cannot say the same for you.” Henry chuckles. “It is funny. You just made yourself even more of an outcast than you already were.” Henry closes his locker and meets his best friend’s deep, cobalt eyes. “Really, Walt, sometimes I wonder how we became friends.” Henry chuckles.

“Some things are just worth the trouble.” Walt smiles and they both head to class, their shoulders barely touching as they cheerily walked side-by-side as usual.

(-)

Walt normally drives Henry back to his house on the rez, but Walt feels like he has to be the first one to acknowledge the elephant in the room. So in his dusty Ford pick-up truck, he drives to a nice little spot near Durant that could offer them some peace and quiet, even though Wyoming was already its own slice of heaven.

Henry raises an eyebrow when Walt drives past the turnoff to the Cheyenne reservation, but he says nothing, figuring that there was some reason behind Walt’s doing. They drive for another twenty minutes before Walt finally parks his truck on a hill, basically in the middle of nowhere. The sun had set an hour ago so the moon hung in all its glory, the stars shining along with it. Only then does Henry face Walt with a puzzled look on his face.

“Walt— “

“Henry, we need to talk about something.” Walt interrupts, glancing at Henry before rubbing his clammy hands on the front of his jeans. “There’s something between us, and I don’t know how you feel about it.”

“Walt.”

“We really need to talk about this, and I don’t even know where to begin.” Walt rambles.

“Walt.” Henry fights a grin.

Walt frowns. “Why are you laughing? I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I am not laughing at you.” Henry soothes. “I was laughing at the situation.”

“How can you? This is pretty serious, Henry.”

“Walt, sometimes life pushes us in the direction made for us. No sense in trying to analyze it or question it.” Henry faces his entire body toward Walt, grabbing the taller man’s rough but warm right hand and placing it on his chest, right above Henry’s rapidly beating heart.  “Just let it happen.”

Walt stares into Henry’s knowing dark orbs, feeling that there was no use in arguing with Henry. He was right. Walt should stop analyzing or questioning it. Just let it happen. “Fine.” Walt murmurs, pulling Henry in for a slow but tantalizing kiss. “I want you.”


End file.
